


On peut toujours se racheter (par Angelica R)

by Comptoir_des_auteurs



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Kevan Lannister Is A Good Parent, Lancel Lannister Lives, Lancel Lannister deserved better, M/M, Redemption, Romance, What-If
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:15:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29675490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comptoir_des_auteurs/pseuds/Comptoir_des_auteurs
Summary: [UA. 6x10] : Lancel Lannister ne pensait pas survivre ce jour-là. Il avait tort. Récupérant lentement de ses blessures, après avoir empêché l'explosion du septuaire, avec à ses côtés des alliés inattendus, il commençait à comprendre qu'il avait commis des erreurs. Et qu'aujourd'hui plus que jamais, la route vers la rédemption serait longue. Loras/Lancel, Margaery/Tommen, Braime.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth, Lancel Lannister/Loras Tyrell, Tommen Baratheon/Margaery Tyrell
Kudos: 1





	1. Prologue : Mortelle incertitude

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MarinaKaFai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarinaKaFai/gifts).



> [UA. 6x10] : Lancel Lannister ne pensait pas survivre ce jour-là. Il avait tort. Récupérant lentement de ses blessures, après avoir empêché l'explosion du septuaire, avec à ses côtés des alliés inattendus, il commençait à comprendre qu'il avait commis des erreurs. Et qu'aujourd'hui plus que jamais, la route vers la rédemption serait longue. Loras/Lancel, Margaery/Tommen, Braime.
> 
> TU PEUX TOI AUSSI COMMANDER TA FICTION
> 
> Oui tu peux toi aussi commander une fiction en te rendant sur notre histoire "Commandes de fictions" ou sur notre forum, et review le mois en cours.
> 
> ND'A (par Angelica R) :GOT ne m'appartient bien évidemment pas, et ceci est une commande réalisée pour Marina Ka-Fai, qui demandait ceci : « Et si Lancel avait réussi à éteindre la bougie dans les souterrains ? (Bonus si vous le faites survivre, mais si sa mort vous arrange mieux, je vous pardonnerai de me faire pleurer.) OS ou plus long, c'est au choix de l'auteur. »
> 
> 1° Je n'ai pas envie de te faire pleurer Marina, donc Lancel va survivre (c'est pas un spoil, c'est annoncé dès le résumé.)
> 
> 2° Ce sera sûrement plus qu'un OS. Et en plus je vais écrire sur un ship auquel je n'aurais sans doute jamais pensé sans cette fic.
> 
> Warnings : Slash, donc si ça ne vous plaît pas, au revoir + mention d'homophobie (parce que secte des moineaux, tout ça) + Character Death canoniques (les autre membres de la secte et le Grand Moineau, oui, c'est vous que je regarde. Et mestre Pycelle sûrement, aussi. Comme dans la série quoi, mais en épargnant les Tyrell, Kevan, Lancel et Tommen.)

Prologue : Mortelle incertitude.

La seule chose que Lancel Lannister arrivait à ressentir à cet instant précis, c'était la douleur.

Le coup de poignard dans le dos que lui avait infligé quelques secondes plus tôt le petit garçon qu'il avait suivi dans les égouts n'était ni mortel ni profond, mais il était suffisamment blessé pour avoir envie de hurler.

Dans d'autres circonstances, il aurait sûrement tenté de fuir le plus loin possible, pour ensuite trouver un mestre pour se faire soigner.

Sauf qu'il n'en avait pas le temps, et que la situation était encore pire qu'il ne l'avait cru de prime abord.

Grimaçant de douleur, marchant avec peine, sur le point de s'écrouler sur le sol, il se dirigea avec une grande difficulté vers les caisses de feu grégeois qui se trouvaient juste là, à quelques mètres de lui, sur le point d'exploser et de les brûler tous, et qui lui paraissaient pourtant à cet instant précis être terriblement lointaines, presque inatteignables.

Il continua à avancer, une main plaquée sur la plaie pour endiguer le mieux possible le flot de sang qui s'en écoulait.

Il finit par s'écrouler, lâchant un cri de douleur, conscient qu'il était qu'il risquait de perdre connaissance à tout moment. Mais, déterminé à ne pas abandonner, il commença à ramper, serrant les dents.

Il voyait la petite bougie se consumer lentement devant lui, sur le point d'embraser tout le septuaire, et ça lui faisait au moins presque aussi mal que sa blessure.

S'il ne faisait rien, ou pire, s'il _échouait_ , ils allaient tous mourir.

Lui-même, le Grand Moineau, les autres membres de leur ordre, les Tyrell, et surtout, _son propre père_ également.

Lancel sentit un frisson glacé le traverser à cette simple pensée, ce qui le revigora et le poussa à continuer d'avancer.

Sa propre vie lui importait peu désormais (et il avait parfaitement conscience qu'avec la blessure qu'il venait de recevoir, même s'il éteignait la bougie, à moins qu'on ne le retrouve vite, il risquait de mourir), mais il refusait de laisser son père et tout ces pauvres gens mourir dans une explosion qu'il pouvait réussir à éviter.

Par ailleurs, il devait le reconnaître, c'était un plan terriblement ingénieux.

Sournois, vicieux, immoral, monstrueux, et uniquement fait pour échapper aux conséquences de ses actes.

(Le parfait résumé de ce qu'était Cersei, en somme.)

Mais qui risquait de parfaitement marcher, si jamais Lancel n'arrivait pas à l'arrêter à temps.

Cersei n'avait définitivement aucune limites.

Au point de vouloir tout faire exploser et en espérant s'en tirer à bon compte.

Au point de...

Au point de souhaiter _sa mort_?

S'il avait eu le temps et les capacités pour y penser plus en avant, il aurait sûrement eu envie de pleurer.

Il savait très bien désormais que sa cousine n'avait aucune considération pour lui (et c'était parfaitement réciproque), mais il ne pensait pas qu'elle avait réellement envie de le tuer.

D'accord, il l'avait dénoncée au Grand Moineau, mais ce n'était pas avec de mauvaises intentions, seulement parce qu'il fallait qu'elle paye pour ses crimes, tout comme lui avait dû payer pour les siens.

Secouant la tête, tentant toujours d'ignorer la douleur cuisante qui s'était emparée de lui, qu'elle soit physique ou non, il continua d'avancer, pestant face à sa propre lenteur.

Il voyait la petite bougie se consumer de plus en plus et diminuer à vue d'œil, et il aurait pu se mettre à pleurer de rage, en voyant qu'il était à la fois si près du but, et qu'en même temps, il avait surtout toutes les raisons d'échouer.

Oh par les sept, il avait tellement _mal_.

Ça n'avait _aucune_ importance.

Tout ce qui comptait maintenant, c'était qu'il éteigne cette foutue bougie, et empêche le massacre à venir.

Le jeune homme pensa à son père, à sa mère et à sa petite sœur – il pensa également brièvement à Tyrion et Jaime, laissant Cersei de côté – et son cœur se serra.

Il n'avait pas envie de mourir ici.

Après encore quelques secondes où il lutta pour rester conscient et réussir à avancer malgré le fait qu'il n'avait presque plus de forces, il parvint enfin à se hisser à la hauteur de la bougie sur le point de tout détruire.

Rassemblant ses dernières forces, il tenta de se relever, et il souffla avec peine sur la bougie, qui s'éteignit immédiatement.

Il attendit quelques secondes, figé dans la même position, comme saisit par la crainte que le moindre de ses mouvements ne risque de tout faire exploser, avant de constater qu'il ne se passait rien.

Tournant brièvement la tête, il entendit des clameurs au loin, qui venaient du Septuaire lui-même, et il aperçut un flot continu de gens déambuler au hasard dans les parages, probablement paniqués qu'ils étaient par l'incertitude de la situation.

Apparemment, Cersei n'était toujours pas sortie du Donjon rouge, ce qui était très inquiétant pour ceux qui ne savaient encore rien de son projet, et Margaery Tyrell avait enfin réussi à s'extirper hors du Septuaire, chose que Lancel ignorait.

Un sourire soulagé apparut alors sur son visage.

Il avait _réussi_.

Il essaya de se relever, en vain, avant de laisser sa tête tomber sur le sol, n'entendant même plus ce qu'il se passait autour de lui.

Il n'eut même pas le temps d'appeler au secours, il réalisa seulement qu'avec une blessure pareille, s'il ne parvenait pas à s'extirper de cette situation désespérée, il allait très certainement mourir.

Et soudain, alors qu'il perdait connaissance, tout devint noir.

 _A suivre_...


	2. Chapitre 1 : Peur panique

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ND'A : Hey, I'm back ! Désolée que ce chapitre ait mis aussi longtemps à arriver, mais maintenant que je suis en vacance, normalement, je devrai reprendre l'écriture de mes commandes.

Loras Tyrell n'avait probablement jamais eu aussi peur de sa vie.

Même au cours de la bataille de la Néra, il n'avait pas été aussi effrayé. D'un autre côté, les circonstances étaient différentes à l'époque, la mort de Renly était beaucoup trop récente pour qu'il puisse ressentir autre chose que de la tristesse, et rien si ce n'est la vengeance ne pouvait réussir à le faire avancer.

Il était le seul de sa famille sur le champ de bataille à ce moment-là, et il se moquait bien à l'époque de risquer de perdre la vie en bravant la mort à tout bout de champ, et alors qu'il se battait, pour une cause en laquelle il ne croyait même pas, pour un roi à qui il n'avait jamais juré allégeance, tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était le visage de Renly, mort, encore et encore, et _encore_.

Il avait voulu mourir.

Mais maintenant ?

Il n'était pas le seul à être impliqué, sa sœur et son père étaient là eux aussi, et l'incertitude complète de la situation actuelle était ce qui lui faisait le plus peur.

Il grimaça de douleur, sentant quelques gouttes de sang couler de sa plaie au front, toute fraîche, là où les Moineaux avaient gravé le signe de leur foutue secte, à laquelle il n'adhérait pas le moins du monde dans le fond de son cœur, tout comme Margaery elle-même d'ailleurs.

Et il se demanda brièvement si, pour les Sept, il valait mieux être un hypocrite feignant de croire en leurs préceptes, ou un impie ne respectant rien, mais étant au moins cohérent avec lui-même.

Si ils existaient réellement, que préféraient les dieux ?

Qu'on ne croit pas en eux, mais sans tricher, ou qu'on les prie sans même plus y croire, et en se cachant derrière une croyance faussement sincère ?

Il n'eut pas le temps de réellement se pencher plus longtemps sur la question, alors que sa sœur lui tendait un mouchoir afin qu'il puisse essuyer du mieux possible le sang qui commençait déjà à sécher.

La marque des Moineaux, si la blessure était bien refermée, pouvait disparaître en quelques semaines, mais il se doutait bien que les autres membres de la secte ne laisseraient pas cela se produire.

En réalité, il était même surpris (et un peu soulagé également) que la marque en question n'ait pas été carrément gravée au fer ronge sur son front en fait.

Il les regarda alors, ces moineaux, qui, pour la plupart d'entre eux, semblaient se gargariser de ce sentiment de puissance lié au fait de presque entièrement contrôler Port-Réal, sans oublier cette impression d'auto-satisfaction qui se dégageait d'eux, et le fait qu'il avaient l'air de se croire mieux que tout le monde, le Grand Moineau en tête.

Ce qui lui donnait envie de vomir.

Il essuya sa plaie et la remercia rapidement, sans qu'elle ne lui réponde.

Rien que l'air terriblement sérieux qu'affichait sa sœur le terrifiait tout bonnement.

Sans compter le fait que la mécanique bien huilée du « spectacle » organisé par les moineaux était en train de se gripper, enraillée par un (ou plutôt deux) retard inattendu.

Cela faisait quoi... déjà deux, trois heures, qu'ils attendaient l'arrivée du roi, et surtout celle de Cersei, qui avait semble-t-il décidé de ne pas assister à son propre procès !

Et toute cette attente mettait de plus en plus les nerfs de Loras à vif !

Alors quoi, alors que lui-même n'avait pas pu y échapper, elle, elle comptait s'en tirer en restant enfermée dans le Donjon Rouge ?

Et puis quoi encore ?

Un duel judiciaire ?

Reine-mère ou pas, elle devait répondre de ses actes, payer pour ce qu'elle avait fait (et considérant ce qu'elle _leur_ avait fait, c'était un retour de bâton plutôt agréable), et rien ne lui permettrait d'échapper plus longtemps à son juste châtiment.

Margaery, quant à elle, était blême de terreur.

« Je ne vois pas Tommen, murmura-t-elle, formulant enfin sa peur à voix haute. Je ne comprends pas, il n'est toujours pas arrivé, et ça n'a pas de sens. Que Cersei veuille à tout prix retarder son procès pour essayer d'y échapper, je peux le comprendre, mais lui... Enfin, il n'a aucun raison d'être absent, ou en retard, il est le _roi_!

\- A moins qu'on ne l'empêche de sortir de sa chambre, proposa alors Loras, son inquiétude grandissant de plus en plus au fur et à mesure que l'attente devenait de plus en plus longue, tout comme l'exaspération de ceux se trouvant dans le septuaire augmentait elle aussi.

La lueur qui apparut dans les yeux de Margaery était désormais pleine d'appréhension, et le jeune chevalier aurait presque voir les rouages de son cerveau s'activer devant lui.

\- Cersei prépare quelque chose, fit-elle en serrant les dents. Je ne sais pas quoi, je ne sais pas non plus comment ça va se produire, mais _quelque chose_ va arriver.

\- Elle ne veut pas venir ici, et elle ne veut pas non plus que Tommen s'y rende... Pourquoi ?

La jeune reine hocha la tête.

\- Je vois ce que tu veux dire... »

Au milieu des murmures divers et variés, provenant soit des personnes venues assister au procès, ou venant des moineaux eux-même, les deux jeunes Tyrell aperçurent un des serviteurs encore fidèle à leur famille se diriger vers eux.

Il avait réussi, par miracle, à sortir du septuaire environ une heure plus tôt, afin d'essayer de comprendre pourquoi le roi n'était toujours pas arrivé.

« Ma reine, Ser... fit-il en les saluant tout deux. Je suis allé voir le roi, comme vous me l'avez demandé... Ou du moins, j'ai essayé.

\- Hé bien ?

\- Impossible d'entrer dans sa chambre, expliqua-t-il. Il y a... un grand soldat qui garde sa porte et qui empêche quiconque tente de le faire d'entrer dans la pièce. Il s'agit du même garde qui accompagnait en permanence Cersei Lannister il y a encore quelques jours.

\- La Montagne, soupçonna immédiatement Margaery, qui se doutait qu'il ne pouvait pas s'agir de quelqu'un d'autre. Puis, elle sourit au soldat. Merci Ser, vous pouvez disposer. »

Il s'inclina, avant de les laisser seuls, elle et son frère.

La jeune femme regarda autour d'elle, tentant de donner un sens aux paroles du chevalier, ainsi qu'à l'étrange comportement de Cersei.

Puis, elle fronça les sourcils, remarquant un détail auquel elle n'avait pas prêté attention juste avant.

 _Tout_ les Moineaux, à l'exception de frère Lancel (qui, elle le savait, avait été dépêché par le Grand Moineau pour aller chercher la reine-mère), étaient présents dans le septuaire.

Ici, si l'on oubliait bien sûr ceux venus assister au procès, comme son oncle, étaient réunis absolument tout les ennemis de Cersei Lannister (ceux habitant à Port-Réal du moins).

Oui, ils étaient là, tous ceux qui auraient pu vouloir essayer de s'attaquer à elle, _tous ensemble_ , dans la même pièce, et au même moment, _comme par hasard_.

Et, à l'inverse, l'ancienne reine faisait tout pour ne pas s'y rendre.

Ça cachait forcément quelque chose de louche.

« Si il ne s'agit pas d'un traquenard, alors je ne sais pas ce que c'est.

\- Tu penses qu'elle compte faire quoi ? Faire annuler son procès ? »

Loras ricana, tellement l'idée lui semblait invraisemblable.

Et c'était normal, après tout, il n'avait pas côtoyé Cersei autant qu'elle, il ne savait pas encore de quoi elle était capable pour arriver à ses fins.

« Elle en serait bien capable, lui souffla sa sœur avec inquiétude.

\- Le seul moyen pour elle d'y arriver serait de tuer ou de faire tuer le Grand Moineau. Et encore, même si elle y parvenait, je suis certain que ses sbires seraient plus qu'enclin à prendre sa place et à tout faire pour le venger.

Et soudain, d'un seul coup, pour Margaery, tout s'éclaira, et elle _comprit_ enfin ce qui se tramait.

Elle blêmit, et agrippa brutalement le bras de son grand frère.

Imperceptiblement, sa main droite se mit à trembler, et elle serra le poing, elle-même horrifiée par l'ampleur de l'horreur de sa découverte.

\- C'est ça ! S'exclama-t-elle, la voix chargée d'une terreur à peine contenue. C'est ce qu'elle compte faire !

\- Quoi ? Lui demanda son frère en fronçant les sourcils. De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

\- Pour elle, il ne s'agit pas seulement de retarder son procès, non, c'est autre chose... C'est bien pire. Elle a tout fait pour que les Moineaux soient tous réunis dans la même pièce... Une pièce dont personne ou presque ne peut sortir, _à cause d'eux_. Cersei veut évincer le grand Moineau, elle veut regagner le pouvoir à nouveau. Elle refusera d'accepter le moindre obstacle se dressant sur son chemin. Elle va tous nous faire tuer, prophétisa-t-elle sombrement.

\- Tu la penses réellement capable d'aller jusqu'à cette extrémité là ? »

Le regard de terreur pur que lui envoya sa sœur était plus qu'éloquent à ce sujet.

« Elle est la fille de Tywin Lannister, l'un de ceux qui a organisé les Noces Pourpres, et elle a bien appris de lui. Elle a installé le Grand Moineau et ses fidèles afin de pouvoir nous évincer tout deux et maintenant que ça se retourne contre elle, elle veut reverser la balance une nouvelle fois et reprendre le contrôle. Si je pense qu'elle peut aller jusque là ? Je pense qu'elle peut faire bien pire.

\- Mais... comment le pourrait-elle ? Objecta Loras. Elle n'est plus rien désormais, ses gardes ont été remplacés par d'autres, ou bien ils sont tous acquis à la cause du Grand Moineau. Comment pourrait-elle faire pour provoquer la mort de tellement de personnes en un instant ?

\- Je n'en sais rien, et je m'en moque. »

L'un comme l'autre ne pensa à aucun moment à l'hypothèse du feu grégeois, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'ils ignoraient complètement sa présence, comme tout les habitants de la ville, et ce contrairement à Cersei, qui comptait bien s'en servir.

Ignorant encore que son cousin allait être le grain de sable qui allait tout mettre par terre, et l'empêcher de tout détruire.

Elle n'aurait jamais dû le sous-estimer.

« Et quant bien même j'aurais tort, ajouta-t-elle, tu ne peux pas nier que Cersei prépare quelque chose, et peu importe de quoi il s'agit, elle doit être arrêtée.

\- Je suis bien d'accord, répondit-il. »

Autour d'eux, les gens continuaient à parler et à commérer, se demandant sûrement pourquoi la reine-mère mettait tellement de temps à se rendre _à son propre procès_ (à croire qu'elle n'avait même pas l'intention de se défendre ! Enfin, pour ce que ça apporterait de toute façon...), mais personne ne semblait encore avoir peur.

Son regard s'illumina d'une lueur calculatrice.

« Il faut que les gens paniquent.

\- Pour les pousser à essayer de sortir et pour qu'on puisse nous aussi s'échapper discrètement et comprendre ce que Cersei mijote ? Ça me paraît être un bon plan. »

Se dirigeant vers le fond du septuaire, ils allèrent directement voir leur père, observés de loin par Ser Kevan Lannister, qui commençait également à se rendre compte que quelque chose clochait.

Mace Tyrell les regarda arriver vers lui en fronçant les sourcils.

« Margaery, Loras ? Qu'y-a-t-il ?

\- Cersei Lannister prévoit de massacrer l'intégralité des Moineaux afin d'échapper à son procès, s'exclama son fils, tandis que sa sœur hochait la tête à côté de lui afin de l'approuver.

\- Et elle a également l'intention de tous nous tuer afin de se débarrasser de tout ses opposants, ajouta Margaery. »

C'était du bluff, très clairement, ils n'avaient en réalité aucune idée de ce que Cersei comptait faire, ils ne pouvaient que faire des suppositions.

Leur seule certitude, à vrai dire, c'était que leur vie et celle de tout les occupants du septuaire était en danger.

Le visage de Mace se ferma brusquement.

« C'est une accusation très grave, fit-il avec gravité. Avez-vous des preuves de ce que vous avancez ?

Margaery avait le sentiment qu'elle était sur le point d'exploser, tant la lenteur de la situation ne rendait celle-ci que d'autant plus terrifiante.

Elle était la reine, et pourtant, elle avait l'impression de ne rien pouvoir faire pour empêcher la catastrophe à venir.

\- Père, lui dit-elle avec de la panique dans la voix. Nous n'avons plus le temps ! Si nous n'agissons pas très vite, si nous ne sortons pas du septuaire, _nous_ _allons_ _tous_ _mourir_ ! Alors je vous en supplie père, _ordonnez à tout ceux présents dans le septuaire de sortir tout de suite_!

Un air de terrible hésitation apparut alors sur le visage de leur père.

\- Elle va mettre le feu au septuaire, mentit Loras, comprenant également qu'ils n'avaient plus le temps de transiger. Et si nous restons tous ici, enfermés, nous allons brûler vifs. »

Livide, leur père se décida finalement à se lever, et commença à donner des ordres aux alentours, et s'il fut tout d'abord stoppé par les Moineaux, tout changea quand les rumeurs d'incendie commencèrent à se propager, et, malgré l'interdiction des Moineaux, la quasi-totalité des occupants du septuaire commença à fuir.

Les deux jeunes gens sortirent à leur tour, terriblement soulagés de voir tout le monde fuir loin du septuaire, excepté les moineaux eux-même.

Sauf que ça ne réglait en aucun cas la situation.

Tout d'un coup, tout changea lorsque les rumeurs concernant le feu grégeois commencèrent à se répandre.

Et l'entièreté de Port-Réal avait sombré dans le chaos, Cersei voyant son plan se désagréger peu à peu sous ses yeux, puisque même si le septuaire explosait, les pertes ne seraient pas suffisantes pour lui permettre de s'en sortir.

Elle n'avait plus rien à perdre, et elle envoya ses derniers soldats qui lui étaient encore fidèles se battre contre les Moineaux, envoyant aussi la Montagne (sans oublier les « petits oiseaux » de Qyburn/Varys qui assassinèrent sans remords mestre Pycelle), ce qui amena à un combat sanglant et meurtrier entre ceux-ci, qui se termina par la mort de presque tout les participants, Gregor Clegane étant bien évidemment le dernier à mourir (même si en un sens il était déjà mort depuis longtemps...).

Alors qu'il entendait parler du potentiel projet de Cersei Lannister de faire exploser le septuaire grâce aux caisses de feu grégeois entreposées dans les égouts, Loras sut immédiatement ce qu'il devait faire.

« Je dois y aller, expliqua-t-il à Margaery.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Cersei a probablement installé un système à retardement pour enflammer tout ça sans être obligée de le faire elle-même, ou quelque chose comme ça, il faut que j'aille empêcher cela, si cela peut l'être, ou au moins vérifier que nous ne sommes plus en danger.

\- Et si jamais le tout explose pendant que tu es sur place ? Lui demanda sa sœur avec inquiétude. Tu mourras.

Loras se força à sourire, avant de prendre le visage de sa petite sœur entre ses mains.

\- Écoute-moi sœurette... Une bonne partie des Moineaux sont morts, et Cersei va être arrêtée d'un moment à l'autre. Tu es de nouveau libre, et moi aussi, mais il n'y a plus rien qui me rattache à la vie, fit-il avec une honnêteté glaçante. Et ce, depuis bien longtemps... Renly est mort, Olyvar m'a trahi, même si je me doute bien qu'il n'avait pas réellement le choix... Il ne me reste plus rien ici, je n'ai plus de rôle à jouer. Mais toi, _tu es la reine_. Tu peux changer les choses, faire le _bien_. Améliorer la situation du royaume, et aussi celle du peuple. Et tu feras une reine formidable, j'en suis sûr.

Margaery lui sourit maladroitement.

\- Sois prudent, d'accord ? Et évite de mourir, lui murmura-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

Il l'embrassa tendrement sur le front, avant de la serrer dans ses bras.

\- Je te promets de faire de mon mieux. Quant à toi, tu devrais aller retrouver ton époux, il doit s'inquiéter de ton absence. »

Puis, il fila le plus vite possible, le cœur battant, priant de toutes ses forces pour réussir à empêcher les choses de véritablement mal tourner, tandis que sa sœur, elle, priait pour sa survie.

Ce qu'ils ignoraient tout deux, c'est que, quelques secondes plus tard, Lancel Lannister allait réussir à éteindre la bougie meurtrière, juste avant de perdre connaissance, peut-être de manière complètement définitive.

Ses chances de survie se comptaient en minutes désormais.

_§§§§_

Tommen Baratheon était proprement terrifié.

Plus rien n'avait de sens.

Ainsi, quand son épouse adorée apparut enfin devant lui, il n'hésita pas une seule seconde, et alla se réfugier dans ses bras.

Elle l'enlaça bien volontiers, et elle eut un sourire attristé en le sentant trembler contre elle.

« Margaery, que se passe-t-il ? J'ai entendu dire que la Montagne était mort, que c'était lui le garde mystérieux accompagnant ma mère et qui a gardé ma chambre toute la journée, m'empêchant de sortir ! Et, on m'a dit aussi que le Grand Moineau et tout les autres moineaux étaient morts, et que ma mère avait été enfermée pour avoir commandité leur meurtre... Est-ce vrai ?

Avec douceur, Margaery caressa les cheveux du jeune roi.

Si une part d'elle-même se réjouissait secrètement de la chute du Grand Moineau et de celle de Cersei Lannister, elle n'oubliait pas que cette dernière était la mère du jeune homme devant elle, et qu'il souffrait de ce qui était en train de se produire.

Elle le regarda avec compassion, décidant volontairement d'occulter pour l'instant le projet macabre de l'ancienne reine.

\- Malheureusement oui, mon roi. C'est la vérité. »

Quand il commença à pleurer, elle le serra encore plus fort contre elle.

_§§§§_

Loras arriva assez rapidement à l'intérieur des égouts du septuaire, et, la première chose qu'il remarqua, fut qu'il n'y voyait absolument rien.

Devant lui, il n'y avait qu'obscurité, noirceur et ténèbres.

Et il en fut immédiatement soulagé.

Il apercevait bien, de loin, une sorte de mare verte qui devait correspondre au fameux feu grégeois utilisé durant la bataille de la Néra, mais rien ne semblait indiquer que ce dernier risquait de prendre feu à tout moment, aucune lumière, aucune torche, aucune bougie, n'éclairait le lieu, évitant ainsi à l'explosion de se produire.

Il lâcha alors un soupir de soulagement, qu'il retenait probablement depuis le moment-même où il avait compris ce qu'il risquait de se produire.

Par simple précaution, il s'aventura plus avant à l'intérieur des égouts, afin de vérifier que tout était bien sûr, ce qu'il put constater au bout de seulement quelques secondes.

Et ce fut à cet instant précis qu'il le vit.

Ce qui n'apparaissait tout d'abord à ses yeux que comme une simple forme inerte se révéla très rapidement être en réalité un corps humain, et, alors que son regard s'adaptait peu à peu à la quasi-obscurité du lieu, il finit par le reconnaître à ses habits.

C'était un Moineau, et il ne put empêcher un flot de haine monter en lui en le réalisant.

Le jeune homme était allongé sur le ventre, de ce fait, son visage restait dissimulé, mais Loras comprit assez rapidement qu'il ne pouvait sans doute s'agir que de Lancel Lannister (ou plutôt, de frère Lancel), envoyé par le Grand Moineau pour trouver Cersei et l'amener au septuaire, et qui avait probablement lui aussi compris ce que cette dernière comptait faire.

Se rapprochant encore plus de lui et du feu grégeois en lui-même, il s'aperçut alors avec stupéfaction qu'il y avait une bougie presque entièrement consumée posée là, juste devant lui, et il se rendit compte que la seule raison pour laquelle ils étaient encore tous vivants, était parce que l'ancien noble avait éteint la bougie en question.

Ce qui ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose.

Il les avait sauvés.

Il les avait tous sauvés.

Et il avait payé cet acte héroïque de sa vie.

Malgré son ressentiment envers les Moineaux et leur secte, Loras ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une certaine compassion ainsi que de la reconnaissance vis-à-vis de ce jeune homme qui avait donné sa vie pour qu'ils puissent tous survivre.

Encore que...

Loras se figea brutalement, entendant un souffle qui n'était pas le sien surgir dans le silence quasi-complet des égouts.

 _Il_ _respirait encore_.

Lancel Lannister était inconscient, et blessé (il pouvait voir le sang qui s'échappait de sa blessure dans le dos), _mais il était encore vivant_.

Le chevalier resta statufié pendant encore quelques secondes, incertain qu'il était de la démarche à suivre.

Lancel était un Moineau, et un Lannister, donc un ennemi, et assez tristement, maintenant que tout les autres Moineaux n'étaient plus, en dehors de sa famille (Cersei exceptée, puisqu'elle était sans doute celle qui avait tenté de le faire assassiner), personne ne le pleurerait, et ce simple constat rendit encore plus triste le jeune Tyrell.

Il aurait pu le laisser là, le laisser mourir, personne dans les Sept Couronnes ne le pleurerait ou ne regretterait sa mort, en dehors de quelques personnes isolées.

 _Seulement_...

Comment pourrait-il sortir d'ici la tête haute, et regarder Kevan Lannister dans les yeux en sachant qu'il avait laissé son fils mourir ?

S'il faisait cela, il ne vaudrait pas mieux que ces Moineaux qu'il considérait si mal.

Ça aurait été plus simple en un sens, s'il n'avait rien su, réalisa-t-il.

S'il n'avait rien vu, s'il n'était pas venu ici, il aurait pu avoir la conscience tranquille, et cela n'aurait pas été de sa faute.

Lancel serait mort, seul, dans le silence, et oublié de tous, tué par sa propre cousine.

Sauf qu'il savait qu'il était en vie, et le jeune homme était sous sa responsabilité désormais, que ça lui plaise ou non.

Sauf que Lancel était là, à ses pieds, vivant, blessé, peut-être mourant, et qu'il avait le pouvoir de le sauver, comme lui les avait sauvés.

(En un sens, il était un peu son chevalier servant, son chevalier en armure, venu pour le sauver, et peut-être que cela aurait pu le faire sourire, _avant_ , quand il était encore un chevalier, et non pas cette loque brisée par les Moineaux.)

Sans compter que, non seulement il les avait sauvés et avait contrecarré le plan de Cersei, mais celle-ci voulait apparemment le voir mort, et la simple idée de faire quelque chose qui déplairait à Cersei Lannister était une raison suffisante pour sauver Lancel Lannister de la mort.

Il soupira lourdement.

« Je sens que je vais le regretter, marmonna-t-il pour lui-même d'un air blasé, avant de le prendre délicatement dans ses bras. »

Dieux, que le jeune Moineau était _maigre_ !

C'en était même alarmant.

De toute évidence, l'ascétisme était une pratique courante chez les membres de cette secte...

Il vérifia alors son pouls, et éprouva un grand soulagement en constatant que le cœur du jeune homme battait encore.

Loras appuya sa main contre la plaie, tentant d'endiguer le flot du sang qui continuait de s'en échapper du mieux possible, espérant sincèrement qu'il n'arrivait pas trop tard.

Se dirigeant vers la sortie, il regarda plus attentivement le visage de Lancel, qui semblait plutôt... apaisé, comme si il avait conscience d'avoir fait ce qu'il devait faire, et qu'il était _en paix_ avec lui-même.

Et en plus il était mignon...

Vraiment, quel _gâchis_!

Quelques secondes après avoir fait cette réflexion, Loras vit apparaître dans son esprit le visage de Renly, joyeux et rieur, et surtout, _encore en vie_ , et son cœur se serra.

Par les Sept, ça faisait toujours tellement mal...

Inconsciemment, il resserra le corps du Lannister contre lui dans une étreinte protectrice, réalisant avec tristesse que Lancel risquait de mourir de la même manière que son ancien amant, frappé d'un coup de poignard dans le dos (au sens propre comme au sens figuré) par un membre de sa propre famille.

Et, alors qu'il cherchait un mestre qu'il finit par trouver, à qui il confia Lancel, toujours inconscient, il se surprit à réellement souhaiter que le jeune homme survive à sa blessure, et pas uniquement en raison de son comportement héroïque.

Parce qu'il méritait de vivre.

Il n'avait pas réussi à sauver Renly de la mort.

Qui sait, peut-être qu'il pourrait le sauver lui ?

_A suivre..._


	3. Chapitre 2 : Atmosphère trouble

L'après procès avait été compliqué à gérer.

Tout d'abord, il avait fallu gérer la panique provoquée par le comportement et les actions de Cersei Lannister (qui était désormais emprisonnée, et attendait d'être jugée), et la situation ne s'était calmée que lorsque Margaery avait assuré à tout le monde qu'ils ne risquaient plus rien, que tout était sous contrôle, et qu'ils n'avaient plus rien à craindre.

Puis, c'était un Kevan Lannister paniqué qu'il avait fallu calmer, qui avait déambulé sans but dans le Donjon Rouge, avant de s'adresser à une Cersei déjà enchaînée, en lui hurlant au visage :

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à mon fils ? Avait-il demandé, ne trouvant ce dernier nulle part. Et où est-il ?

L'ancienne reine s'était alors fendue d'un sourire amusé.

\- Rien qu'il n'ait mérité, mon oncle, avait-elle sifflé, avant d'être emmenée vers les cachots. »

Le noble avait alors fermé les yeux, désemparé.

Il avait vu le Grand Moineau envoyer son fils chercher Cersei, quand il était devenu évident que celle-ci ne viendrait pas d'elle jusqu'au Septuaire, et depuis, plus rien.

Il ne l'avait plus revu.

Et il n'avait absolument plus aucune idée d'où il pouvait bien être, toutes les personnes qu'il avait interrogées lui avaient répondu qu'elles n'avaient elles non plus aucune idée de l'endroit où Lancel

Lannister pouvait bien se trouver.

Cette incertitude le terrifiait.

Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi impuissant, à part peut-être quand il avait compris que son fils s'était défait de son nom et de ses titres pour entrer dans la secte de ces foutus Moineaux, tous plus fanatiques les uns que les autres.

Maintenant, c'était une autre sorte de peur qui l'agitait.

Celle de perdre son fils, cette fois-ci pour toujours...

Il avait déjà perdu deux de ses enfants, il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'en perdre un troisième.

Comment pourrait-il donc rentrer à Port-Lannis et regarder Dorna dans les yeux en lui disant que leur dernier fils était mort et que Janei n'avait désormais plus un seul frère ?

Non, il ne pourrait pas, il n'en aurait pas la force.

Il devait retrouver Lancel, et vite, avant qu'il ne soit déjà trop tard.

En comprenant qu'elle avait perdu, et juste avant qu'on ne l'arrête, Cersei avait fait assassiner tout les Moineaux, mais le corps de Lancel n'avait pas été retrouvé parmi leurs cadavres.

Où était-il dans ce cas ?

En train de se vider de son sang dans quelque endroit sordide, ou pire, au sein du Donjon Rouge même, assassiné par Cersei quand il était parti la chercher pour l'emmener à son procès ?

La réponse de sa nièce à ce sujet lui faisait craindre le pire, et il aurait continué à se ronger les sangs si la reine Margaery n'avait pas fini par intervenir.

« Ser Kevan ? Qu'y a-t-il ? »

Elle revenait à peine du Donjon Rouge, ayant plus ou moins fini de réconforter Tommen, qui n'était bien évidemment pas encore remis des derniers évènements, mais qui tentait de rester fort malgré tout.

La jeune femme avait également parlé rapidement avec son frère, elle s'était assurée qu'il allait bien, et il lui avait parlé brièvement de ce qu'il s'était passé dans les égouts.

Kevan aimait bien Lady Margaery.

Elle avait semble-t-il une bonne influence sur Tommen, elle avait la tête sur les épaules, elle était intelligente, et forte.

Elle promettait de faire une bonne reine, de toute évidence.

La digne héritière de sa grand-mère, en somme.

Quand Cersei les avait écartés du pouvoir, elle et son frère, son estime pour sa nièce avait commencé à drastiquement baisser.

Il était heureux qu'elle soit libre désormais, elle le méritait.

Kevan voulut la saluer en s'inclinant, mais elle l'en empêcha d'un geste de la main.

« Ne vous donnez pas cette peine ser, je vois que vous êtes bouleversé. Que vous arrive-t-il donc ?

\- Votre majesté... C'est mon fils... Il a disparu.

Oh oui, bien sûr, se dit-elle, comment avait-elle pu ne pas y penser plus tôt ?

\- Pardonnez moi mon indélicatesse, ça m'était sorti de la tête. Votre fils va bien.

Une lueur d'espoir apparut dans le regard de Kevan.

\- Ainsi donc, vous savez où il se trouve ?

Margaery se mit à sourire.

\- Vous ne savez pas ? Votre fils nous a sauvés... Il a éteint la bougie dans les égouts du Septuaire, et a empêché ce dernier d'exploser à cause du feu grégeois qui s'y trouve. C'est Cersei qui a manigancé tout ça.

Kevan sursauta soudainement.

\- Attendez... Vous pensez que Cersei en serait capable ?

Le regard de Margaery était de glace désormais.

\- Ça vous étonne ? Elle a installé les Moineaux à Port-Réal pour nous faire chuter mon frère et moi parce que nous devenions dangereux pour elle... Je pense que votre nièce est capable de tout.

La Main du roi hocha gravement la tête.

\- Et mon fils, où est-il ?

\- Mon frère est allé dans les égouts voir ce qu'il se passait et il l'y a trouvé. Il s'est fait poignarder par un des oiseaux de Qyburn (celui-ci avait été arrêté en même temps que Cersei). Mon frère l'a amené à un mestre, il est à l'infirmerie maintenant. Il est encore inconscient, mais je pense que vous pouvez aller le voir.

\- Merci votre majesté... Répondit Kevan, les yeux brillants. Si vous me permettez de me retirer...

\- Faites donc ser, faites... Je vais être occupée moi-même de toute façon, à rassurer les habitants de Port-Réal quant à ce qu'il vient de se passer. Et commencer à organiser le procès de Cersei pour ce qu'elle vient de tenter de faire.

\- Vous avez bien raison ma reine, murmura sombrement Kevan. En espérant que cette fois, elle n'échappera pas à la justice. »

Et, alors qu'il se préparait à partir, Kevan aperçut son neveu Jaime qui se dirigeait vers lui, accompagné par Bronn.

« Mon oncle ? Demanda Jaime, paniqué. Que se passe-t-il ? Les gens ont l'air d'être paniqués, qu'est-il arrivé ?

\- Tu devrais le demander à ta sœur... Répondit Kevan d'un ton sec. Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser, je dois aller voir mon fils et m'occuper de lui. Et prier les Sept pour qu'il survive.

Il les salua rapidement tout les trois, avant de rapidement prendre la poudre d'escampette.

Jaime cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises, abasourdi.

« Il est arrivé quelque chose à Lancel ?

\- Il s'est fait poignarder. Probablement sur l'ordre de votre sœur.

Le Régicide se figea et blêmit.

\- Quoi ?

\- Et elle a également tenté de faire exploser le Septuaire pour échapper à son procès et se débarrasser de ses ennemis, les Moineaux, comme les membres de ma famille. Et de votre oncle, tout comme votre cousin également... Elle a fait assassiner la plupart des Moineaux. »

Le chevalier était désormais pâle comme la mort.

Bronn, quant à lui, était déjà parti, les dieux seuls savaient où...

« Je vois...

\- Où étiez-vous donc ?

\- J'étais à Vivesaigues pour... Peu importe. J'imagine que Cersei sera bientôt jugée.

\- Je le pense oui. Et je l'espère. Avez-vous quelque chose à dire contre ça ?

\- Honnêtement ? Non. »

Et c'était vrai.

Il n'était même pas surpris par ce qu'elle avait fait, pour dire la vérité.

Il avait été comme elle, à une époque.

N'avait-il pas balancé un gosse du haut d'une tour sans hésiter ?

Alors qu'il repensait à tout ce temps passé loin de Cersei et aux raisons qui l'avaient fait changer, son esprit fut assailli par des images de Brienne, et il secoua la tête.

Mieux valait ne pas penser à elle, elle était loin de lui désormais, très probablement à Winterfell, et il ne la reverrait sûrement plus jamais.

Quelle raison aurait-elle pu avoir de revenir à la capitale ?

« Bien... Je vais aller voir comment va mon... mon neveu. »

Il avait faillit dire mon fils, mais s'était repris à temps.

Margaery leva immédiatement les yeux au ciel.

« Arrêtez de faire semblant, lui dit-elle.

\- Pardon ?

\- Tout le monde le sait désormais à Port-Réal, et sans doute aussi partout ailleurs. Surtout depuis que Cersei a avoué la vérité devant les dieux et les hommes. Vous êtes le véritable père de Tommen, plus la peine de mentir à ce sujet.

\- Que...

\- Je ne vous juge pas. Mon frère a été jugé et condamné parce qu'il aime les hommes, qu'il a aimé Renly... On ne choisit pas qui l'on aime après tout... Je ne pense pas être la mieux placée pour vous juger. Vous avez certes créé Joffrey, qui était abominable, mais... Je vais être franche avec vous ser, je ne vous aime pas vraiment, et j'exècre votre sœur. Mais à vous deux, vous avez donné naissance à Myrcella, qui était une bonne personne d'après ce que je sais et ce que j'ai entendu.

Et surtout, vous avez créé Tommen... Un des garçons les plus adorables, doux et gentils que je connaisse. Bien loin de son grand frère. S'il est bien entouré, il sera un bon roi, j'en suis sure. Et je l'aime... Vraiment. Ce n'était qu'un mariage arrangé, au début, mais j'en suis vraiment amoureuse désormais. Et je suis heureuse que cette histoire soit terminée...

\- Je suis désolé de ce que ma sœur... De ce qu'elle a fait. Ce qu'elle vous a fait. Enfin, de ce qu'elle a faillit faire.

\- Vous ne pouviez pas savoir, fit Margaery en lui offrant un sourire. Et ce n'est pas de votre faute.

\- Merci Lady Margaery... Je vais aller le voir maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser. »

§§§§

Loras était revenu voir le mestre quelques heures plus tard, histoire de vérifier si Lancel allait un peu mieux.

Il avait pris le temps de se laver et de se changer entre temps, et, même s'il n'avait encore retrouvé son lustre d'antan, il avait bien meilleure mine que quelques heures plus tôt.

Le chevalier ne savait même pas vraiment pourquoi il était là en réalité.

Après tout, lui et Lancel se connaissaient à peine, et ils étaient loin d'être des alliés.

Et pourtant, il était là.

Pourquoi ?

Sans doute parce que c'était lui qui avait sorti Lancel des égouts.

Il se sentait responsable de lui, en un sens.

Le noble entra dans l'infirmerie, et son cœur se serra.

Lancel faisait vraiment peine à voir, et, en le voyant ainsi, aussi pâle, chétif, et immobile, semblant presque sans vie, il eut l'impression de revoir Renly le jour de sa mort, et il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

Mais Lancel, lui, était vivant, à la différence de son ancien amant et amour.

Pour l'instant en tout cas.

« Heureusement que vous l'avez retrouvé à temps ser Loras, commenta le mestre, qui avait fini par réussir à stabiliser l'état de son patient. Encore quelques minutes de plus à être allongé comme ça, dans cet état, et le pauvre garçon serait mort. »

Cela ne s'était joué qu'à quelque minutes...

Peut-être que la survie de Renly s'était elle aussi jouée à quelque minutes, et qu'il n'était mort que parce qu'ils n'étaient pas arrivés à temps.

« Bonne nouvelle, marmonna-t-il d'une voix atone, avec un sourire forcé sur le visage. »

C'était la troisième ou quatrième fois de la journée au moins qu'il repensait à Renly, et c'était atrocement douloureux, bien plus que prévu.

Renly était mort, et il ne reviendrait pas, il devait l'accepter pour de bon...

Il avait commencé à le faire par ailleurs, vraiment, après la bataille de la Néra, quand la paix était revenue à Port-Réal, et qu'il ne pouvait plus déverser sa colère dans la fureur des combats.

Le jeune homme avait essayé de faire son deuil, bien évidemment, et il y était plutôt bien parvenu, avec le temps, même s'il savait qu'il n'oublierait jamais complètement Renly.

Celui-ci avait été son premier amour, il aurait toujours une grande place dans son cœur.

Loras avait réussi à être heureux dans la capitale, à nouveau, pendant un temps du moins.

Ça n'avait pas duré longtemps.

Et puis, d'un seul coup, sans qu'il s'y attende, tout s'était écroulé.

Il s'était fait arrêter par les Moineaux, avait été enfermé pendant une trop longue période, et pour réussir à tenir, il avait dû se raccrocher à ses souvenirs heureux, venant du passé, en lien avec sa sœur, sa grand-mère, sa famille, Hautjardin, et bien évidemment, ses souvenirs avec Renly lui-même.

Pour oublier sa solitude, sa peine, l'horreur de l'enfermement, sa peur et son inquiétude quant à son propre sort et celui de Margaery, il s'était réfugié dans le passé, dans ce temps heureux à Port-Réal, quand il n'y avait que Renly et lui qui comptaient, et rien d'autre.

Un temps où certes, les choses n'étaient pas faciles tout les jours, où les intrigues politiques étaient déjà bien présentes autour d'eux, mais où au moins, ils étaient vivants tout les deux, et où ils étaient heureux, et ensemble.

Mais désormais, il n'avait plus rien, pas même sa liberté.

Alors il avait essayé de penser à autre chose, au sourire de Renly, à son rire, sa voix, ses yeux, ses cheveux, son corps, ses paroles, ses plaisanteries, la manière dont il lui souriait, lui parlait, la façon dont ils faisaient l'amour, n'importe quoi qui aurait pu lui faire penser à autre chose et le faire s'évader de cette horrible prison.

Ça avait marché, presque trop bien.

Il voyait Renly partout maintenant, depuis qu'il était libre, et, s'il n'y faisait pas suffisamment attention, il aurait presque pu croire que c'était bien Renly, et non Lancel Lannister, qui se trouvait sur ce lit, endormi.

Il aurait presque voulu y croire.

Il se pinça violemment le bras.

C'était stupide.

Renly et Lancel n'avaient rien à voir, et les comparer n'avait pas de sens, ils risquaient certes d'avoir un destin tragique semblables, ils étaient tout deux beaux garçons, chevaliers (ou l'avaient été), proches de la famille royale, mais en dehors de cela, Loras ne leur trouvait aucun point commun.

Lancel méritait autant de vivre que Renly autrefois, mais cela ne voulait pas dire que Loras était supposé le voir comme un double de l'ancien prétendant au trône de fer.

Ça n'avait aucun sens.

Il se rassit et se prit la tête dans les mains, regardant d'un air absent le mestre s'occuper de Lancel.

Alors qu'il contemplait le visage grimaçant de douleur du jeune moineau, l'image de Renly s'effaça temporairement de son esprit.

§§§§

Kevan Lannister ne savait pas si il devait être soulagé ou terriblement effrayé.

Il venait à peine de retrouver son fils, mais d'après le mestre qui le soignait, son état était encore critique.

Certes, ses jours n'étaient plus en danger désormais, mais il risquait de mettre plusieurs jours avant de se réveiller, sans oublier les risques d'infection et de fièvre...

« Comme après la bataille de la Néra... marmonna-t-il pour lui-même. »

Cela ne pouvait pas recommencer, pas encore, pas comme ça, pas de nouveau, non, c'était injuste !

Et encore une fois, c'était la faute de Cersei, et la Main sentit sa haine à son égard augmenter de plus belle.

Il soupira.

Laissant le mestre retourner à ses occupations, son regard tomba soudainement sur Loras Tyrell, qui se leva prestement.

« Ser Kevan... Le salua-t-il rapidement, et le regard du noble se radoucit alors qu'il reconnaissait le grand frère de la reine.

Celui qui avait sauvé la vie de son petit garçon.

\- Ser Loras, fit le père de Lancel avec chaleur, je voudrais vous remercier d'avoir sauvé la vie de Lancel. Vous avez sauvé mon fils, et je vous en serai éternellement reconnaissant pour ça.

Loras se contenta de hausser les épaules avec modestie.

\- J'ai uniquement fait ce que je devais faire. Ce que je pensais être juste. Votre fils nous a tous sauvés, je n'ai fait que lui rendre la pareille, rien de plus.

\- Merci à vous malgré tout... Il le regarda alors plus attentivement. Vous devriez aller vous reposer, vous avez l'air épuisé.

Loras éclata immédiatement de rire.

\- Dites plutôt que j'ai une mine épouvantable, fit-il avec un sourire amusé, le regard brillant.

\- Tout ces mois d'emprisonnement ne vous ont pas fait de bien, de toute évidence... Je suis bien content que ce soit finit en tout cas...

\- Moi de même, marmonna Loras. »

Il salua Kevan une dernière fois, et jeta un dernier regard sur Lancel, qui gémissait désormais de douleur dans son sommeil, et son père se rendit immédiatement à son chevet en entendant cela.

Le chevalier des fleurs sourit face à cette scène, avant de sortir.

Il partit voir sa sœur, qui s'affairait toujours à rassurer les gens, avec succès, et il sentit un sentiment de fierté l'envahir en la voyant ainsi, aussi forte, combative, royale, tout simplement.

Il se rendit jusqu'à sa propre chambre, dans laquelle il n'avait pas dormi depuis des mois, et c'était très étrange d'y revenir après tout ce temps.

En allant se coucher, juste avant de s'endormir, il se demanda brusquement à quoi pouvait bien ressembler le sourire de Lancel (il ne l'avait jamais vu après tout, il ne fréquentait pas le noble avant que celui-ci ne devienne un moineau, et en tant que moineau, il était bien trop austère pour avoir envie de sourire), avant d'éclater de rire une nouvelle fois.

Oui, c'était vrai, il était définitivement bien trop fatigué pour réussir à réfléchir correctement...

Il s'endormit, et, pour la première fois depuis des mois, il ne rêva pas de Renly Baratheon.

Il ne rêva de rien, à vrai dire.

§§§§

Jaime regardait Cersei, et il n'arrivait pas à ressentir autre chose que de la colère, du dégoût et de la haine.

Rien d'autre.

Pas d'amour, en tout cas.

Il n'en avait plus pour elle, pas le moindre.

Oh que oui, ils avaient bien changé tout deux, Cersei était devenue plus cruelle, plus perfide, plus froide, plus machiavélique aussi.

Et lui, il était devenu meilleur, du moins, il l'espérait.

Elle avait voulu faire exploser le Septuaire.

Elle avait voulu faire l'exacte même chose que Jaime avait à tout pris tenté d'empêcher plus de vingt ans plus tôt, et qui était la raison qui l'avait poussé à assassiner le roi fou.

Il avait envie de vomir et de hurler.

Il avait l'impression que l'histoire se répétait.

Et à nouveau, par chance, le pire avait été évité.

Mais pas grâce à lui.

Lancel était celui qui les avait sauvés, et il était entre la vie et la mort maintenant, à cause de Cersei, et oui vraiment, alors qu'il regardait sa jumelle, Jaime ne ressentait absolument plus rien.

Mis à part du soulagement.

Il n'aurait pas à tuer une nouvelle fois un souverain qui avait décidé de tout détruire.

Brûlez les tous !

Cersei n'était pas Aerys, c'est vrai.

Ce n'était pas la folie qui l'avait poussée à faire exploser le Septuaire, mais en un sens, c'était presque pire.

Parce qu'elle savait ce qu'elle faisait.

Elle lui faisait presque peur.

Et en la regardant, il avait le sentiment de revoir Tywin, de revoir son père, qui avait organisé les Noces Pourpres sans aucun remords, tout comme elle avait failli tuer tellement de gens en ce jour et ce sans même le regretter.

Tel père telle fille...

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Jaime ? Tu es venus pour me délivrer ?

\- Certainement pas, répondit-il d'un ton sec. »

Avant, peut-être aurait-il pensé à cette possibilité.

Non, en réalité, il en était certain, il aurait tout fait pour la sortir de là, pour la faire s'évader, pour pouvoir être avec elle.

Plus maintenant.

Désormais, tout était différent, trop de choses avaient changé, ils avaient beaucoup trop changé, l'un comme l'autre, et s'étaient définitivement éloignés.

Il ne la sauverait pas.

Pas cette fois.

« Alors pourquoi es-tu venu me voir ? Pour contempler au mieux ma déchéance ? Te délecter de ma chute ?

\- Rien de tout cela... Je suis venu te dire au revoir.

Elle le regarda alors pour la première fois depuis son arrivée.

Elle était toujours aussi belle, même enfermée, reine déchue sans aucune couronne à porter, et cela ne lui faisait définitivement plus rien.

Son amour pour elle était bel et bien mort.

Quand il la regardait, qu'il se remémorait à quel point il l'avait aimée autrefois, il se souvenait d'une autre chevelure blonde et d'une paire d'yeux bleus, et sa peine s'apaisait, un peu.

\- Oh, vraiment ? Tu penses donc que je mérite mon sort ?

\- Tu as installé les Moineaux à Port-Réal. Tu as fait injustement emprisonner Loras et Margaery à cause d'une prophétie stupide. Tu as voulu faire exploser le Septuaire pour échapper à ton procès, tu aurais laisser mourir des centaines d'innocents pour réussir à échapper à tes responsabilités, tu as failli tuer notre oncle, tu as essayé d'assassiner notre cousin, d'assassiner Lancel.

\- J'ai tout fait pour reprendre le pouvoir, et détruire nos ennemis. C'est ce que Père aurait voulu que je fasse.

\- Tu as voulu utiliser le feu grégeois, rugit alors son frère, désemparé. Comme le roi fou. Ne vois-tu donc pas ce que le pouvoir a fait de toi ? À quel point ça t'as changée ?

Elle le regarda, d'un regard de glace, et il sut alors qu'il l'avait définitivement perdue.

Ou bien au contraire, c'était elle qui l'avait perdu, qui sait...

\- Et dis-moi, reprit-il, alors qu'elle ne lui répondait toujours pas, est-ce que tu as seulement pensé à Tommen ? Tu te souviens, notre fils ? Que tu ais fait tuer le Grand Moineau m'indiffère complètement, peu importe, il était dangereux, un danger que tu as créé par ailleurs... Mais Margaery... Comment as-tu pu décidé d'assassiner la femme de ton fils et penser que c'était une bonne idée ? Comment crois-tu qu'il aurait réagi si ton plan avait fonctionné ?

Elle ne disait toujours rien.

Regrettait-elle ?

Ou bien au contraire, regrettait-elle seulement d'avoir échoué ?

Jaime n'en savait rien.

\- CERSEI ! Hurla-t-il finalement, la faisant sursauter du même coup. Répond-moi par les Sept Enfers !

\- Que veux-tu donc que je te dise ? Répondit-elle, acide. J'ai joué au jeu des trônes, j'ai gagné un temps, et maintenant, j'ai perdu, fit-elle avec amertume, comme Ned Stark et tant d'autres autrefois. Et maintenant, je vais mourir. Tommen faisant condamner sa propre mère à mort, c'est presque drôle, tu ne trouves pas ? Ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire ironique et cynique. »

Jaime la fusilla du regard, le visage mortellement sérieux.

« Non, ça ne l'est pas. Tu seras sûrement déclarée coupable et condamnée à mort pour haute trahison envers la Couronne, et tentative de meurtre contre la reine (Cersei faillit s'esclaffer en entendant ces mots. C'était elle la reine, non ? Ou du moins, elle l'avait été.), sans oublier les Moineaux morts, ce qui est de ton fait, bien évidemment...

Cersei renifla avec mépris et aucune délicatesse ou grâce.

\- Et les moineaux, qui les jugera pour ce qu'ils m'ont fait ?

Jaime leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Ils sont morts maintenant Cersei. Je pense qu'ils ont déjà suffisamment payé pour leurs actes... Sans compter, ma chère sœur, que c'est toi qui les a amenés ici, ne l'oublie pas. Tu as uniquement reçut la monnaie de ta pièce.

\- Tu les laisserais m'exécuter ?

\- Tu aurais laissé mourir la femme de ton fils pour pouvoir récupérer une quelconque influence sur lui et le pouvoir ?

Elle ne répondit pas, et en la regardant, il lut toute la vérité dans ses yeux.

Oui, bien sûr qu'elle l'aurait fait.

Sans hésiter.

Tout comme il avait balancé Bran Stark par la fenêtre de la tour, tout comme il avait étranglé son cousin, sans aucune putain d'hésitation.

Sauf qu'il avait changé.

Pas elle.

Et maintenant, il voyait son vrai visage, celui d'un monstre, d'une meurtrière.

\- Oui, je les laisserai faire. Parce que je ne vois pas pourquoi je continuerai à battre pour une personne qui a pris la suite du roi fou, qui a tenté de faire ce que j'ai toujours voulu empêcher, la raison pour laquelle j'ai perdu mon honneur... Nous avons toujours agit l'un pour l'autre, pour servir nos propres intérêts et notre famille, c'est vrai, mais... Ça, c'est ignoble. Ce n'est pas toi.

\- Tu disais toujours que c'était juste toi et moi... Que rien d'autre ne comptait.

\- C'était le cas oui, avant... Mais désormais... Tout a changé, nous avons changé. Et je ne te reconnais plus. Adieu Cersei finit-il par dire, avant de s'éloigner d'elle. »

Elle ne lui répondit même pas.

En sortant des cachots, il finit par se rendre compte qu'il pleurait, et il essuya ses larmes avec rage.

Voulant se changer les idées, c'est d'un pas décidé qu'il se dirigea vers l'infirmerie.

A suivre...


	4. Chapitre 3 : Ne nous laisse pas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ND'A : Bien, dans cette fic je vais donc bousiller le canon, encore une fois, du coup je vais laisser de côté les marcheurs blancs et Daenerys, ce qui signifie que Yara et Theon ne sont jamais allés à Meereen et sont encore en train de fuir leur oncle.
> 
> Et il se pourrait bien qu'un petit Sansa/Yara finisse par pointer le bout de son nez dans cette fic… Oublions aussi Littlefinger et faisons comme si Arya et Bran étaient déjà rentrés. J'essaierai peut-être de faire revenir Tyrion aussi.
> 
> Voilà, bonne lecture !

La dernière fois qu'il avait vu son oncle Kevan avant son départ de Port-Réal, Jaime était sur le point de partir pour reprendre Vivesaigues aux Tully.

Plusieurs semaines avaient passé depuis, et d'innombrables choses avaient changé.

La seule chose qui ne changerait probablement jamais, c'était le fait que son oncle l'estimait peu.

Et en vérité, Jaime pouvait difficilement lui donner tort.

Pas une seule fois depuis le début de la prise de contrôle de Port-Réal par les Moineaux il n'avait essayé réellement de les arrêter, eux ou Cersei, ou du moins, le fait est qu'il n'avait définitivement pas _réussi_.

Toute cette histoire n'était qu'un immense désastre, et l'état actuel de Lancel n'était qu'une des terribles conséquences de cette dernière.

Il frappa à la porte de la chambre où Lancel reposait, et en y entrant, la première chose qu'il vit fut le corps de son cousin, toujours inconscient, le père de celui-ci le veillant encore et toujours, et Jaime n'arrivait même pas à être étonné.

« Par les Sept… ne put-il s'empêcher de murmurer avec un ton d'effroi. »

Il était encore avec Brienne de Torth lorsque la bataille de la Néra était advenue, de ce fait, il n'avait pas pu voir l'état dans lequel cette dernière avait laissé son cousin, mais il se doutait bien qu'il devait bien avoir l'air aussi mal en point à l'époque.

Et cela le désolait.

Lancel restait son cousin, et il n'avait absolument pas mérité tout ce qu'il avait enduré au cours des dernières années.

Il n'avait pas mérité d'être traité comme un chien, comme un moins que rien par Robert Baratheon, il n'avait pas mérité d'être blessé lors de la bataille de la Néra, il n'avait pas mérité de perdre ses deux petits frères.

Il réalisa soudainement avec horreur qu'il ne lui avait jamais dit qu'il était désolé pour tout ce qu'il avait perdu.

Soit, il réparerait cette erreur quand Lancel se réveillerait.

Enfin, si jamais le jeune Moineau se réveillait un jour…

Jaime prit place à côté de son oncle.

« Mon oncle… »

Celui-ci, l'air grave et les poings serrés, ne répondit rien, et ce n'est que quelques secondes plus tard que Jaime réalisa qu'il était en train de prier.

« Je pense que cela ne servira à rien mon oncle… Je crains que les dieux ne nous aient tous abandonnés.

Kevan le regarda pendant quelques secondes, le regard empli de colère et de rage.

\- Parle pour toi… grommela-t-il, le visage dur et fermé. Mon fils ne mérite pas ce qu'il lui est arrivé. Il est innocent.

\- Votre fils… est devenu un fanatique. Il n'a pas hésité une seule seconde à suivre les ordres… discutables voire infâmes du Grand Moineau.

Cousin ou pas, Jaime ne pouvait pas nier ce que Lancel était devenu.

\- Et toi tu as brisé de nombreux serments et tué ton roi, crois-tu que cela fait de toi quelqu'un de meilleur que Lancel ? »

 _Régicide_.

Ainsi donc, ce titre le poursuivrait-il jusqu'à sa mort ?

Brienne était l'une des rares à ne pas l'appeler ainsi, et il essaya de ne pas trop penser à elle.

Cela faisait beaucoup trop mal, surtout maintenant qu'elle était si loin de lui.

Pourquoi… pourquoi les gens ne pouvaient-ils donc pas _comprendre_ ?

« Je n'ai jamais dit cela, rétorqua-t-il immédiatement avec une certaine sécheresse. Mais puisqu'on en parle, je pense sincèrement que cet acte là en particulier, qui me vaut le surnom infamant de Régicide, est bien moins répréhensible que ceux que mon cousin a commis au nom de sa foi…

Son oncle le regarda avec surprise.

\- Oh, vraiment ? Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire cela ?

\- Je… Mon oncle, vous n'étiez pas là à Port-Réal, quand ça s'est passé, vous n'avez pas vu… Moi si. J'ai tout vu, et j'aurais préféré ne rien voir, ne _jamais_ savoir. Les innocents brûlés au nom de la folie du roi, cette même folie qui agitait les Moineaux quand ils étaient encore en vie (et oui j'inclus Lancel là-dedans mon oncle, ne vous en déplaise), je les vois encore la nuit, je sens encore l'odeur des flammes…

Sans oublier la pauvre reine Rhaella battue et violée par son mari _tout les soirs et toutes les nuits_ , sans que personne ne fasse quoi que ce soit pour la sauver, _moi y compris_! Vous voulez savoir pourquoi je ne regrette pas d'avoir tué le Roi Fou ? _Parce qu'il le méritait_! Ce que je regrette, en revanche, c'est de ne pas l'avoir fait plus tôt ! »

C'était la première fois qu'il en parlait à quelqu'un d'autre que Brienne ou Tyrion, la première fois qu'il… qu'il évoquait cette période de sa vie.

Il réalisa quelques secondes plus tard d'à quel point ses mains tremblaient.

« Jaime, je… je ne le savais pas.

Le chevalier éclata d'un rire douloureux.

\- Personne ne le savait… Ou plutôt, personne ne voulait le savoir, personne n'a jamais voulu le savoir. C'était plus facile d'ignorer la vérité que de l'affronter, pas vrai ?

\- Est-ce que… tu souhaiterais en parler ?

\- Non ! Il n'y a qu'une seule personne avec qui je pourrais en discuter, et elle n'est pas là. »

Son oncle n'insista pas, pensant probablement qu'il faisait référence à Tyrion.

Il n'aurait pas pu avoir plus tort à ce sujet.

« Très bien…

\- Oncle Kevan… qu'est-il arrivé à Lancel ?

Kevan soupira alors.

\- Le Grand Moineau l'a envoyé chercher ta sœur pour qu'il l'amène à son procès, et qu'elle y soit jugée en bonne et due forme. Si seulement j'avais su qu'elle ne comptait pas s'y rendre, jamais je n'aurais laissé ton cousin partir du Septuaire… ou tout du moins je ne l'aurais pas laissé partir là où il est allé.

Il s'est rendu dans les égouts, a vu la bougie qui menaçait de faire tout exploser et il l'a éteinte. Malheureusement, il s'est également fait poignarder peu de temps avant cela. Enfin, je le suppose. C'est Ser Loras Tyrell qui l'y a trouvé et qui l'a sorti de là…

\- Attendez une seconde… C'est _Loras Tyrell_ qui a sauvé la vie de Lancel ?

\- Oui, en effet… Ça t'étonne ?

\- Un peu, oui… Après tout, c'est bien Lancel, entre autres, qui a procédé à son arrestation, non ?

\- En effet… Il semblerait que malgré son séjour en cellule, Lord Loras ait conservé un certain honneur en lui, et qu'il ne soit pas du genre à être trop rancunier. En tout cas, c'est grâce à lui que ton cousin est toujours vivant.

\- En effet, vous avez raison. J'irai le remercier pour son geste dès que possible.

\- Ce n'est pas juste… finit par murmurer Kevan, la main de son dernier fils pressée dans la sienne.

\- Je vous demande pardon ?

\- Je sais bien que Lancel n'est pas exempt de torts, mais… mais enfin, il ne méritait pas ça ! Pas encore, pas une deuxième fois, pas après le désastre de la bataille de la Néra, il… C'est mon fils, merde ! Et je n'ai pas su le protéger !

\- Ce n'est pas de votre faute !

\- Bien sûr que si ! Lorsque ses frères sont morts, lorsqu'il a été blessé durant la bataille de la Néra, qu'il a failli en mourir, il avait besoin de moi, _et je n'étais pas là_!

\- Ne hurlez pas trop fort mon oncle, vous allez le réveiller à force de crier.

\- Et c'est ce que je veux ! Qu'il se réveille enfin ! Je ne veux pas perdre le dernier fils qu'il me reste, je ne veux pas rentrer à Port-Lannis et dire à Dorna et à Janei que Lancel est mort parce que je n'ai pas été assez fort pour le sauver !

\- Si jamais Lancel meurt… ce ne sera pas de votre faute, mais uniquement celle de Cersei, et celle de personne d'autre.

\- Cela ne changera absolument rien à mon échec…

\- Que dire des miens dans ce cas… Deux de mes enfants sont morts, et le troisième a failli tout perdre aujourd'hui. Parfois mon oncle, le destin est plus fort que nous.

\- Je ne laisserai pas le destin ni qui que ce soit d'autre me prendre le dernier fils qu'il me reste… lâcha Kevan avec un air de détermination farouche, et Jaime s'autorisa alors à sourire.

\- Oh, ça, j'en suis sûr et certain… Je vais vous laisser mon oncle, veillez bien sur Lancel pendant que je ne suis pas là. Il faut que j'aille réconforter mon fils, je suis sûr qu'il a besoin de moi. Enfin, si j'arrive à me montrer à la hauteur du moins, fit-il avec un air désabusé.

Robert Baratheon n'avait jamais été un bon père, mais il devait reconnaître que lui non plus.

Enfin, non pas qu'il ait jamais eu l'occasion de l'être…

Son oncle le regarda avec ce qui semblait être de la… fierté, dans son regard.

\- Je suis certain que tu le seras Jaime… »

Pour la première fois depuis quelques temps (la dernière fois remontait à son passage à Vivesaigues, et encore, ça avait été trop court), le chevalier se sentit moins comme le _Régicide_ , ou encore _l'homme sans honneur_ , et un peu plus comme Jaime Lannister.

Bon Dieu que cette sensation lui avait _manqué_.

_§§§§_

Tommen, encore sous le choc de ce qu'il venait de se passer, s'était retiré dans sa chambre.

Parler avec Margaery n'avait pas changé grand-chose, et il avait dû à la fois réaliser que sa mère était devenue une personne aussi impitoyable qu'avait pu l'être autrefois Tywin Lannister, et aussi que, malgré son statut de roi, il avait été complètement impuissant dans cette histoire et complètement inapte pour régler cette situation.

Il s'était laissé manipuler par tout le monde, qu'il s'agisse de sa mère ou du Grand Moineau, et plus le temps passait, plus il avait l'impression qu'il ne serait définitivement _jamais_ un grand roi.

Certes oui, il savait très bien qu'il n'était pas un fou comme le roi Aerys, ni un incompétent comme le roi Robert, et encore moins un monstre cruel et vicieux comme Joffrey, mais ne pas être un salopard ne voulait pas non plus forcément dire être un bon souverain.

Et en ce jour où tout avait faillit s'écrouler, il doutait de plus en plus de pouvoir réussir à bien gouverner.

En effet, les exemples de souverains de ces dernières années étaient tout sauf des modèles à suivre, entre le roi déterminé à cramer tout le monde, celui qui passait son temps à chasser, à boire, à manger ou à baiser des prostituées, et celui qui aimait torturer et tuer des gens et qui avait maltraité son propre peuple comme pas permis, non, niveau figures de rois, Tommen n'avait guère le choix niveau bons souverains en ce qui concernait ses récents prédécesseurs.

Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il ne voulait pas devenir comme eux.

Plus facile à dire qu'à faire…

Jamais la couronne qu'il portait sur la tête ne lui avait semblé être aussi lourde qu'à cet instant précis, comme si elle allait finir par l'écraser de son poids.

Il la prit entre ses mains, le regard empli de rage, presque désireux de la jeter contre le mur le plus proche.

Jamais il n'avait voulu cela.

Jamais il n'avait voulu être roi, jamais il n'avait voulu de cette responsabilité posée sur ses frêles épaules.

Mais puisque c'était son rôle désormais, autant qu'il tente de faire de son mieux pour le remplir, non ?

Avec Margaery à ses côtés, il ferait tout pour être à la hauteur.

Ce qui avait failli arriver en ce jour n'était pas de sa faute, c'est vrai, mais le fait est également qu'il avait été tout à fait incapable d'empêcher cela.

Sans Margaery, sans Lancel, il aurait absolument tout perdu, et il le savait parfaitement.

Mais désormais, il pouvait faire mieux, devenir un meilleur roi, devenir plus fort, maintenant que sa mère était en prison et que les Moineaux n'étaient plus.

Ce serait long, difficile, et très ardu.

Mais tous ensemble, ils y arriveraient.

Il en avait l'intime conviction.

Tommen reposa la couronne sur sa tête.

_§§§§_

Quand Jaime entra, il vit ce qu'il s'attendait totalement à voir, à savoir son fils, complètement abattu.

« Bonjour Tommen…

De même, la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, ils étaient presque dans deux camps opposés, Tommen étant dans celui des Moineaux, et Jaime… étant tout simplement dans son propre camp, et celui de Cersei.

Les choses avaient bien changé depuis.

\- Bonjour Père, déclara le jeune roi pour la première fois, et Jaime ressentit un mélange de joie et d'amertume à ses mots.

C'était la deuxième fois qu'un de ses enfants l'appelait père, et la dernière fois que c'était arrivé, son enfant était mort dans ses bras.

\- Si jamais tu sens que tu n'arrives pas à gérer tout ça, tu peux me le dire.

\- Comment est-ce que je pourrais… _gérer_ ? On ne m'a jamais appris à faire face à genre de chose… Mère, elle… enfin, vous savez déjà ce qu'elle a fait. Ou plutôt a tenté de faire…

Le chevalier se rapprocha de lui.

\- Oui, je le sais… Et crois-moi, j'ai probablement fait des choses au moins aussi horribles, si ce n'est pire qu'elle…

\- Comment on fait dans ces cas-là alors ? Le royaume a presque été mené au désastre, et je n'ai rien pu faire contre cela. Mère avait raison sur au moins une chose… il y a certaines choses qu'on ne peut pas contrôler.

\- Non en effet…

\- Pourquoi vous ne me l'avez jamais dit ?

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Que vous étiez mon père… Une fois que les rumeurs ont commencé à apparaître, que les gens ont commencé à murmurer partout que j'étais le fruit d'un inceste…

\- Je… pour être honnête, je n'avais aucune idée de comment aborder le sujet avec toi et… je n'ai jamais réellement su être un père pour toi de toute façon, pour _vous_ trois… je n'ai jamais pu l'être vraiment.

\- Mère… vous l'aimez, n'est-ce pas ? Vous l'aimez vraiment…

Jaime soupira alors.

\- Je… oui, je l'ai aimée en tout cas, plus que n'importe qui d'autre au monde.

\- Ce n'est plus le cas ? Demanda Tommen avec innocence.

\- Après ce qu'elle a fait ? Non… pour être honnête, même avant… avant cela, mon amour pour elle avait fini par être remplacé par… autre chose. Je… »

Il aurait pu se taire, arrêter là, ou même mentir, mais, alors qu'il regardait son dernier fils, son dernier _enfant_ dans les yeux, il réalisa pleinement qu'il lui avait menti durant l'intégralité de sa vie, même si c'était pour de bonnes raisons.

Il lui devait la vérité, pour une fois.

« J'en aime une autre désormais…

\- Qui cela ?

\- Oh… mais c'est un secret voyons. »

Avant que le roi ait pu ajouter quoi que ce soit d'autre, Jaime céda à l'impulsion qui se saisissait de lui depuis son arrivée dans la chambre de son fils, et serra ce dernier dans ses bras.

Quand le jeune homme commença à pleurer contre lui, il ne fut même pas _surpris_.

_§§§§_

Il était plutôt tard le jour suivant, quand, au matin (ou plutôt vers midi en vérité), Loras Tyrell finit par se réveiller, après une longue, _très longue_ nuit de sommeil bien méritée.

Il eut l'agréable surprise, en allant déjeuner aux alentours de quatorze-quine heures (en s'étant couché vers environ seize-dix-sept heures la veille) de découvrir ni plus ni moins que sa grand-mère, déjeunant aux côtés de son fils et de sa petite-fille.

Apparemment, celle-ci n'était pas encore retournée à Hautjardin lorsque la nouvelle du désastre avait éclaté, et Margaery lui avait envoyé de toute urgence la veille un corbeau pour lui dire de rentrer à la capitale.

Ce qu'elle avait fait, bien évidemment.

Loras avait alors passé les deux-trois jours suivants avec sa famille, à récupérer lentement ce que les Moineaux lui avaient pris ou du moins avaient essayé de lui prendre, à savoir sa volonté, sa joie de vivre, son envie de se battre, et sa bonne santé, reprenant rapidement l'entraînement à l'épée, afin de retrouver sa force et sa dextérité d'autrefois.

Il avait également tout fait pour dissimuler aux yeux du monde sa blessure au front, cette marque infamante infligée par les Moineaux, dont il ne voulait pas, lui qui n'avait jamais voulu faire parti de cet ordre dont il haïssait tout ce qu'il représentait, et guettant avec impatience et anxiété le jour où sa peau cicatriserait enfin.

Et également celui où ses cheveux repousseraient également.

Détail esthétique qui pouvait sembler anodin, mais à ses yeux, ce ne serait que lorsqu'il aurait retrouvé son apparence d'autrefois qu'il considérerait qu'il pouvait se regarder de nouveau dans une glace, et ne plus voir la loque pathétique en laquelle les Moineaux avaient fini par le changer.

Oh bien sûr, l'enfer était fini, bien sûr il finirait par perdre sa maigreur maladive et forcée au bout d'un moment, mais pour l'instant, il y avait deux choses qui montraient à quel point son séjour dans les cachots l'avait changé.

Son aspect physique, tout d'abord, son corps quasi-squelettique, presque famélique, mais aussi ses cheveux coupés courts, ainsi que la marque sur son front.

Cependant, il y avait aussi la lueur dans son regard, et l'impact psychologique laissé sur lui par les choses que les Moineaux lui avaient infligées, et il ne savait à vrai dire pas combien de temps il lui faudrait pour réussir à s'en remettre.

Il lui faudrait du temps, _beaucoup_ de temps pour réussir à ne plus avoir honte de lui-même, honte de n'avoir pas eu autant de force mentale que Margaery, qui avait réussi à résister à l'influence des Moineaux jusqu'au bout, et à ne jamais céder.

Même si c'était probablement faux, il avait le sentiment de s'être montré terriblement _faible_ durant son emprisonnement, et il devait admettre avoir encore du mal à reprendre du poil de la bête.

Quand il était venu le remercier d'avoir sauvé la vie de Lancel, Jaime Lannister avait été très frappé d'à quel point Loras semblait _diminué_ comparativement à ce à quoi il ressemblait avant son départ de Vivesaigues.

Et en effet, le fameux chevalier des fleurs n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même, même si il paraissait maintenant beaucoup moins épuisé que deux jours plus tôt.

Pendant ce temps-là, Tommen s'était rendu à plusieurs reprises au chevet de Lancel, tout comme Margaery, ainsi que de nombreuses autres personnes, reconnaissantes au moineau (enfin ancien, puisque son ordre n'existait désormais plus) de les avoir tous sauvés.

Loras lui aussi retourna à l'infirmerie quelques jours plus tard, car, même s'il avait retrouvé sa vie d'avant, tout comme la plupart du reste des habitants de Port-Réal (avec Cersei en moins au pouvoir), il n'avait pas oublié le jeune chevalier (ancien là aussi, mais de son plein gré) qu'il avait sauvé de la mort.

Et, tout comme Loras allait physiquement un peu mieux, c'était, paradoxalement, également le cas de Lancel.

Celui-ci ne s'était toujours pas réveillé, mais grâce aux soins conjoints du mestre et de son père, l'infection tant redoutée avait pu être évitée, et il était désormais presque sûr qu'il s'en tirerait sans aucune séquelles physiques (même si sa convalescence serait de toute évidence longue et douloureuse) ce qui était un véritable soulagement pour ceux qui se souciaient de son sort.

À savoir plus de monde qu'auparavant, maintenant que tout le monde savait que c'était bel et bien lui qui les avait sauvés de Cersei.

Le jeune chevalier Tyrell retourna le voir plusieurs fois durant les deux semaines qui suivirent, sentant un soulagement tout particulier à le voir peu à peu revivre et renaître de ses cendres, tout comme lui-même renaissait à nouveau.

Et une nouvelle fois, le voir regagner sa superbe d'autrefois, alors que Cersei Lannister aurait voulu le voir six pieds sous terre, était quelque chose de terriblement satisfaisant.

De ce fait, il avait envie que Lancel survive, pas seulement pour le basique… que c'était un autre être humain, tout simplement, et qu'il ne méritait pas cela, mais aussi parce qu'il l'avait sauvé lui-même, et parce que Cersei avait voulu le voir mort.

Au cours de ces deux semaines en question, il avait également discuté de nombreuses fois avec Kevan Lannister, qui lui avait parlé de sa famille, principalement de sa femme et de sa fille, ainsi que de Lancel, et Loras avait découvert un homme tout à fait différent du terrible et impitoyable Moineau qu'il connaissait.

Enfin, connaissait…

Il ne savait rien de lui, à dire vrai, hormis ce que Kevan lui avait raconté.

Maintenant, alors qu'il le voyait ainsi, allongé sur son lit, inconscient, un peu moins pâle qu'avant, mais toujours aussi maigre, tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était un gamin.

Et, maintenant qu'il en savait plus sur le noble, Loras commençait un peu à réviser son jugement.

Peut-être Lancel Lannister n'était-il pas une mauvaise personne après tout…

Ne restait plus désormais qu'à voit comment Lancel prendrait la chute des Moineaux quand il se réveillerait.

Lorsque ce dernier reprit enfin connaissance, ce fut en hurlant.

_A suivre…_


End file.
